thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutland and Norden
The United Kingdom of Brutland and Norden (Nord-Brutlandese: La Rinnosso Unnona di Norden e Marchòbrutellia) is a nation in the South Pacific. It has terra nullius neighbors. The Kingdom is active in the South Pacific Forum and is a member of the United Nations. The country is notable for its large Brute cow population, its unique genetic make-up, and the social cohesion of its inhabitants. Its capital is Vilòstresa (Kingsville). History The two main islands were known to be inhabited by native South Pacific peoples since 2730 BCE. Colonization occurred when the Vikings arrived from Scandinavia around 200 BCE. Wars and disease wiped out the natives, leaving the colonizers in control of Brutland, Norden, and the surrounding islands. Rumans arrived in Norden on 103 CE and managed to transform the islands into tributary kingdoms of the Ruman Empire. When the Ruman Empire fell, the islands were transformed into warring kingdoms. For almost a millenium the kingdoms warred with each other. Other Europeans arrived in the region seeking trade. The English arrived first, in 1192 in Brutland. The Spaniards, Venetians, Portuguese, Dutch, and the Danes all established trading posts in the islands. Only the English settled permanently, in the Timberland peninsula of Brutland. A revolution occurred in Norden in 1725 and transformed it into a republic. However, it was hostile to its neighbors, particularly Brutland. The Norden Republic fell after a Brutish invasion, after which the Nordener monarchy was restored. By then, close ties had been established between the royals of Brutland and Norden. The country was born on September 07, 1759, when King Adam III of Brutland and Queen Adrienne of Norden married. A year later, the two kingdoms were merged into one. The Nord-Brutlandese call this simply as "The Union" (L'Unnone). The country was an absolute monarchy until the late 19th century, when King Kyle the Fair started developing democracy in his country. A Charter of Rights (Certaro di Riggii) was promulgated in 1866. A working Parliament was in place as early as 1873. The present Constitution was adopted in 1900, making Brutland and Norden a constitutional monarchy. The present King is Kyle II. The King had announced that he would cede some of his duties in favor of his mother, Queen Regent Charlotte III, as he will enter Military School in 2007. Government The Kingdom is known for its stable governments. Brutland and Norden is a federal constitutional monarchy with two constituent provinces, Brutland, and Norden. Executive power is ceremonially vested in the King, though it is exercised by the Prime Minister (Finisterrettùnèla) and his/her Cabinet (Gabbetto). The executive is part of the Legislature, or Parliament (Parlimento). The Nord-Brutlandese Parliament is composed of two houses: a directly elected General Court (Corteso Jenera), and a usually advisory House of Lords (Caso di Paggionnu). It is the General Court that wields real power in the government of Brutland and Norden. The two provinces also have their provincial governments, though they differ widely. Brutland has a unicameral parliamentary form of government, with a governor as a ceremonial executive and a premier as the head of the province. Norden has a bicameral form, with an elected governor, a lower house (Chamber of Commons; Cambro di Commonzu), and an upper house (Senate; Senado). The territories not included in the two provinces are called Union Territories (Terru di l'Unnone). They are administered directly by the federal government. The judiciary is two-tiered, there are provincial courts, and federal (royal) courts. The highest court of appeals in the Kingdom is the Supreme Royal Court of Brutland and Norden (Corto Rinna Supiera di Norden e Marchòbrutellia, CRS). Local Government Local government is surprisingly the same for both Brutland and Norden, even if the two provinces have had their separate institutions for a long time. The basic political institution is the grattio (literally, “grant”), which has its roots in the land given by the king to nobles. There is a Grant Council (Consellio Grattia) elected by the grattio. In Brutland, some of the grattio still have their nobility, and in such cases, these nobles hold a ceremonial role in the grattio. A substantive concentration of people can constitute a hamlet (réinzo), a village (villo), a town (tonno), or a city (civito). Any settlement can incorporate itself, but these settlements, with some exceptions, are still under the grattio system. Incorporation only empowers the settlement to elect a local council and a mayor. In Norden, cities or large conurbations of them may be excluded from the grattio system with an act of the legislature. Politics There are two major parties, the right-wing liberal Popular Party (Partide Populoddía, PP), and the left-wing Social Democratic Party (Partide Democrazia Scaglia, PDS). Three minor parties also exist: the extreme left-wing Communist Party of Brutland and Norden (Partide Commonzossúa, PC); the eco-friendly Green Party (Partide Verta, PV); and the extreme right wing Nationalist Party (Partide Nazioneddíttúa, PN). However, elections of representatives are not strictly party-line; Nord-Brutlandese ballots write the name of the party and the person running for office. Ever since the inception of the constitutional monarchy, the kingdom has had stable governments. Historically, politics have been two-party, with an exception during the 1950’s to the 1970’s, where populism emerged. This was also the time when the Christian Democratic Party (Partide Democraziellía Cristiana) became defunct and its successor Popular Party arose. As of February 2007, the PP holds a majority of Corteso Jenera seats. The PDC and its successor PP dominated the government for almost two-thirds of the last century. The longest continuous non-PDC/PP government was that of the PDS-''Partide Populuque'' (People’s Party) coalition between 1956-1974 headed by Jarn Spocchio. The PP owes its majority to its popularity in Brutland, which is considered the bastion of conservative politics in the Kingdom. Most Brutish grants and cities vote for PP candidates, and only densely populated inner-city conurbations vote PDS. In fact, PP formed every provincial government in Brutland since 1900. Norden is more evenly divided, and PP’s appeal to Nordeners is typically due to the moderate and libertarian policies of PP. PDS holds a majority of its seats in Norden but lacks support in virtually one-party Brutland. Geography Brutland and Norden has a land area of 997,312 sq. km. It is composed of two huge islands, Brutland (512,009 sq. km), and Norden (484,552 sq. km) separated by the 250 km-wide Union Channel (Canalo Unnona). The Union Channel also contains the Channel Isles or Union Islands (Esolu di l’Unnone), an archipelago of about 24 islands, half of which is inhabited. The largest Channel Isle, Union Island (Esolo Unnona) at 52 sq. km, was formerly called Barren Rocks. It is where the capital is located. Union Island is a heavily urbanized island, as is the neighboring islet of Santelleria (42 sq.km), which serves as a residential suburb of the conurbation of the capital. Other inhabited islands include Stampione (46 sq.km), Brugnatella (41 sq.km), Piscieretto (35 sq.km), Campedusa (30 sq.km), Liparegna (28 sq.km), Fiorgamino (22 sq.km), Berríalva (18 sq.km), Tonzivibbia (12 sq.km), Santobricco (9 sq.km), and Librugnie (7 sq.km). The remaining islands form the Union National Park (Parco Naziona di l’Unnone). Climate Temperature Brutland and Norden has four seasons, with a distinctly Mediterranean climate. Despite the predominant Mediterranean climate, temperatures vary by latitude. Northern Norden, being nearer to the equator, has a distinct semitropical-subtropical climate, and the temperatures convert to those typical of a temperate climate, especially in southern Brutland. Extremes of cold and heat are rare, except in mountainous areas. The mountainous areas of central Brutland, such as Mt. Pannondrio and Mt. Bianco, have snow all year round, which makes them a haven for skiers. These areas have an Alpine climate. Year-round temperature (in degrees Celsius; High/Low) The lowest recorded temperature ever is -35 degrees Celsius, on Mount Pannondrio (elevation: 4,019 m) on January 10, 1956. The highest recorded temperature ever is 42 degrees Celsius, on Esolo di Rima on July 12, 1972. Precipitation Precipitation is highest around the months of April to September. Norden has marginally more rainfall due to its subtropical location. Storms are somewhat rare, they occur usually in northern Brutland, and in Normark. Demography Population During the last census by the Royal Institute for Demography (Stiutto Rinna per Demografie, SRD), the population of the Kingdom of Brutland and Norden is 1,113,023,166, giving a population density of 1,113 persons per square kilometer. It population growth rate is 3.67%. According to the same SRD survey, the ten largest cities in the Kingdom are: Brutia (35,792,464); Vilònorda (30,266,333); Vilòstresa (25,841,220); Viledenno (16,642,510); Campobasso (13,021,200); Padanica (8,568,622); Marchòcchiese (8,215,115); Scaglietto (7,410,888); Carpa (7,326,894); and Spadavecchia (7,235,332). Vilònorda is the capital of Norden and Normark, Viledenno is the former capital of Dennland, and the Brutia Metropolitan area serves as the hub of Brutland. The ten most populous grants in the Kingdom are: Padania (36,995,963); Marchòcchiese (29,365,200); Trascara (28,152,006); Seppa (27,702,155); Fonzo (23,375,215); Merana (22,344,141); Santelleria (21,452,002); Onna (21,033,623); Plano Verta (20,758,666); and Trefini (20,741,702). Genetics Brutland and Norden is a homogenous country. The Nord-Brutlandese trace their ancestry to the Vikings, giving them a typically Nordic appearance. It had been said that the Nord-Brutlandese are only one of the few white tribes in the South Pacific. Religion The predominant religion is Roman Catholicism, claiming almost the entire populace as adherents, although only half are practicing. Significant religious minorities include Protestants (34,234,903); Eastern Orthodox (621,390); Muslims (245,102); Jews (83,040). A significant number reverted to the ancient Norse religion, most notably in the grant of Piscierettu, where a quarter of the population practice the ancient Norse religion. Atheists and agnostics were counted to number 212,934 in the last survey. Despite the predominant place of the Catholic Church in Nord-Brutlandese religious life, it has never been a major player in the country’s internal affairs. Perhaps its remoteness and the inherent religious tolerance of the Nord-Brutlandese did not allow it to wield a huge influence in its affairs. Also, other religious sects are very tolerant of others, though anti-religious speeches are not outlawed. The Constitution guarantees the freedom of religion, though the state had suppressed several cults, notably Scientology, Jehovah’s Witnesses, and the violent Satanist sects. Economy For a country of its size, Brutland and Norden’s economy can be considered as having a moderate size. It had GDP per capita of $27,494. Its currency is the livro, with an exchange rate of £1 to $1.73. The Kingdom also has a bourse, the Kingsville Stock Exchange (Stoccejangíe di Vilòstresa, abbreviated as SdV). Culture Brutland and Norden, being a homogeneous country, has a common shared culture. Aside from the traditional Roman Catholic holidays, public holidays in the Kingdom include the Union Day (Dío Unnona), celebrated annually on September 07. Other public holidays include the King’s birthdate and accession to the throne. The Nord-Brutlandese are known to be very patriotic and enjoy great social cohesion. The country looks up to the monarchy as the source of this and it had played a vital role in maintaining the stability of the country. Music Brutland and Norden has a thriving music scene, encompassing all genres from classic to heavy metal. The Cosservatorio Rinna (Royal Conservatory) is a bastion of classical music, while the annual Stampione Festive di Rock (Stampione Rock Festival) showcases rock talents in the Kingdom. It is widely known that the King is fond of rock music and has attended the Stampione Festive di Rock more than once. Arts Since its inception, the Kingdom already has a flourishing art environment. Notable artistic institutions include the Museo Rinna Nordébrutellia (Royal Nord-Brutlandese Museum); the Pannondrio Stiutto d’Artu Nassia (Pannondrio Institute of Native Arts); the Scuolo Rinna per l’Artu (Royal School for the Arts); and the Gallerio d'Artu Moderna (Gallery of Modern Art); among others. Food One peculiar Nord-Brutlandese delicacy is the chieso Bruta rubra (purple brute cheese), made from the milk from the national animal, the Brute cow (Bos bruta). It is produced mainly in the grants of Pannondrio, Valtebriggio, and Torranica. Milk from the Brute cows is taken and turned into cheese using the national microorganism, Lactifera brutanica. It is then aged in caves found throughout the region. The cheese is colored yellow with purple splotches, giving it its name. Another delicacy is the licuoro vaca (cow liquor), which is essentially fermented Brute cow urine. Brute cow urine is collected, strained, boiled, filtered, Pasteurized, and then aged in casks like wine. Different regions produce different kinds and flavors of this unique liquor. Sports A wide variety of sports are played in the Kingdom. The most popular include ice hockey, football, and volleyball. Others Brutland and Norden is also home to many events, such as the tomato-throwing fight La Truofeste in the village of Corbi, Dennland; the Padania River parade in Brutland; the Festive di Floro (Festival of Flowers) in Normark; and the hugely popular (especially among young women) La Sferrèciecchà Rinna (The Royal Blind Date) in Kingsville. Armed Forces The Kingdom has a small but effective military (Militare Rinna di Norden e Marchòbrutellia) with about 2,074,000 in active service. It is divided into four branches, namely, the Army, the Navy, the Air Force, and the Space Army.. Though the national budget for the military is small, the military is advanced technologically, primarily due to the financial support given by the King to the military. All able-bodied Nord-Brutlandese males between the ages of 18-44 are liable for conscription should it be necessary; the Government and the King must be approve the measure before citizens can be conscripted. All able-bodied men receive military training once every two years; but some elect to train as reserve forces, who receive training every six months on a special paid leave. Education Education is free. Parents can put their children (5-6 years old) in the free preschools. Compulsory schooling begins at age 7. It is divided into three phases: elementary (lower) school 1-5, middle school 6-8, and high school 9-12. College is virtually free, and many Nord-Brutlandese take tertiary education. This is the reason why the country has a very high literacy rate. Health Essential health care is also free. The Kingdom has shifted its focus from treating illness to the factors that cause disease. It now aggressively targets conditions that lead to disease, which has significantly improved the health status of the Nord-Brutlandese. Transportation Land Transportation The Kingdom has well-developed and efficient rail and road networks. The Rallu Rinna Nordèbrutellia (RRN, Royal Nord-Brutlandese Railways), is a joint public-private corporation. The Kingdom has a low car ownership rate of 349.25 cars per 1,000 people, as the most of the public take advatage of the fast public transportation systems. Water Transportation Due to its geography, transportation via sea routes are vital links between the islands comprising the Kingdom. Almost every grant with a coastline has one or more major ports. Major ports of significance include that of Kingsville, Dennville, Nordville, Brutland City, Timberland, Pelargone (on the island of Santelleria), and Brugnatella. The Kingdom also has a Coast Guard (Savolettu Mara) under the Department of the Interior (Finisterre di l'Intremmo). Nord-Brutlandese ships use LVS (La Vicule Stresa, His Majesty's Ship) before their names. Air Transportation The national flag carrier is NordBrut Airlines (ICAO code: NBA). Several other air carriers exist. Almost every grant has its airport, or a landing strip. Six Nord-Brutlandese airports are open to international travel: Province of Brutland *Brutland International Airport/''Aròporto Internaziona Brutelliense'' (AIB) ~ Crebbia, Brutland City, Brutland *Timberland International Airport/''Aròporto Internaziona di Marchòcchiese'' (AIM) ~ Poole, grant of Timberland, Brutland Province of Norden *Airport of the Republic/''Aròporto di la Repubblico'' (AIR) ~ Dastamone, grant of Desantorica, Norden *Ronvalle International Airport (RON) ~ Cercello, grant of Anza, Norden *Suciana-Trefini International Airport (SET) ~ Suciana, grant of Trefini, Norden Union Territories *King Kyle I International Airport (KKI) ~ Dorzano, grant of Tonzivibbia, Union Territories Foreign Affairs The country is little-known outside parts of the region, even though it is a member of the UN. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is starting to establish relations with other countries. Communication Telephone Brutland and Norden has an average of 852.45 telephones (including cell phones) per 1,000 people. This is due to the easy ownership of communication devices, especially cell phones. This had led to a booming telecommunciations industry in the Kingdom, with private companies such as Reach Telecom and Connect competing with the state-owned Companne di Tellasdaglie Nordèbrutellia (CdTN; Nord-Brutlandese Telecommunications Company). Also, there is increased growth in the mobile phone sector, with the mobile phone maker giant Cortel, based in the town of the same name. The international code for Brutland and Norden is +1509. Internet Services Internet services are widely available in the country. It is said that Brutland and Norden is one of the most wired countries in the region. As of March 2007, a bill is pending in Parliament to allow e-voting. The Kingdom of Brutland and Norden uses the country code top-level domain .nem for its websites. Media Brutland and Norden values the freedom of expression, as such, the Nord-Brutlandese media is considered to be very free. Newspapers There is one major newspaper, L’Unnone (The Union), published in Kingsville. L’Unnone is known to be a respected, unbiased source of information. Other provincial newspapers include the conservative La Brutelliense (The Brutlander) based in Brutland; and the left-leaning La Díernalo (The Journal) based in Normark. TV and Radio The state broadcasters Televiso Rinna di Norden e Marchòbrutellia (Royal Brutland and Norden Television) and Radio Rinna Nordébrutellia (Royal Nord-Brutlandese Radio) operates several radio and TV stations. Several private stations also exist, in competition with foreign broadcasters in the country, such as World News Company (WNC), Public International News Ariddia (PINA), Kelssek Broadcasting Corporation (KBC), SBC International, Cookeslandic Broadcasting Corporation (CBC), Kanami National Broadcasting Corporation (KNBC), San Monticaz International Broadcasting Corporation (SMIBC), World News Italia (WNI), Londinian Broadcasting Group (LBG) and LorNET. These foreign outlets, however, are delayed by as much as three hours, as they have to be dubbed into Nord-Brutlandese by the Nord-Brutlandese Dubbing Service. Others Recently, the Nord-Brutlandese Companne Medio Speziale (Special Media Company) is currently offering its channels in the international Q-Dish Network of Qazox. Its channels are available in cable in Brutland and Norden. Other cable operators and cable channel providers also exist, though none are being shown to outside markets. Category:Nations